Tidal Wave of Events
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: My name is Maria 'Poppy' Poplawski. By best friends are Bethany and Alana, who had taught me how to surf. I have a huge crush on Bethany's brother, Timmy, but he and she don't know it. When Bethany was attack by a shark, Timmy and I get closer. I'm just too scared to tell him how I feel about him.
1. Chapter 1

My names is Maria Poplawski. I know it's a really weird last name, but hey, it's my last name. Gotta deal.

I moved to Kauai, Hawaii the day after I turned 12. I wasn't really surprised when I heard the news, we had already moved 2 times before this move, and I would be naïve to think that it wasn't the last.

I wasn't all that great on making friends, since we moved a lot. I was used to being alone, because of my parents are business partners, and are always away on business. I like having the house for myself.

I met Bethany Hamilton, and Alana Blanchard when they came over to my new house. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_I walked out to the moving truck to grab another box. While walking, I noticed two blonde girls, who looked around my age, walking towards the truck. By the time I had stepped off the truck with another box, they were already standing at the back of the truck. _

"_Hi," the shorter blonde said, "I'm Bethany, and this is Alana." She introduced both of them. "Hi, I'm Maria Poplawski. Nice to meet you." I put the box down to shake both of their hands. "So, where are you moving from Maria?" Alana asked. "New York City." I answered. "Do you need any more help with boxes?" Bethany asked. _

"_If you don't mind heavy lifting." I smiled sheepishly. "Not at all." Alana said, and hopped up the truck to grab a box. When we all had boxes, we headed inside the new house and to the living room where my mother was. "Maria did you-" She turned around. "Oh hello." My mother walked toward us, "Maria, who are your friends?"_

"_This is Bethany, and Alana." I introduced. She shook both of their hands, and smiled. "Nice to meet you both, and thank you for taking in some of the boxes. It's really appreciated." "It's no problem, Mrs. Poplawski." Bethany said. _

_After a while, all of the boxes where in, Bethany, Alana, and I were in my room. They were helping me open boxes, and placing stuff in the drawers, and/or closest that in the room. We had got along, and by the day was almost over with, we had become quite close and laughing pretty loudly. _

_Before Alana and Bethany left though, Bethany had invited my family over to a cookout at a place on the beach, and a lot of people were going to be invited._

* * *

_The morning of the cookout, my mother had met Bethany's mother, Cheri, at the local supermarket, and started talking. They got to be on a real comfortable level, so I guess tonight won't be awkward as I thought it would be. _

_The cookout, or luau as they called it, wasn't all that bad. I got to know Bethany's, and Alana's family better. I met Noah, Timmy, Tom, Cheri (Bethany's family), Byron, Holt (Alana's family), and Bethany's and Alana's friend Keoki. _

_I've got to admit that Bethany's brother, Timmy, was really cute. I usually don't like blondes, but I do make certain exceptions. Timmy was definitely an exception. _

That's how the Hamilton's, Blanchard's and Poplawski's became a tight unit of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the big competition. Bethany and Alana are competing. I'm very psyched for them both. I know they'll be the ones who crush the other competition.

"Why don't you ever compete Poppy?" Bethany asked. She started to walk in front of me to talk. "I'm not that big of a competitor, you know this." "But you're really good at it." Alana spoke in. "So? It's more of a hobby for me. I'm not all about the promoters and whatnot." I said.

"I just wish that you would compete at least once. You don't know what you're missing!" Bethany tried once more, and probably won't be the last. "I think I do, and I'm okay with it." I said.

We where heading the skating park, cause we knew that's where we would find Keoki. He always bashed on how surfing was so lame compared to skateboarding, but that wasn't true. I'm a skateboarder, and a surfer and I enjoy the best of both worlds.

The skaters also had a competition today, it was combined with the surfing but at different times.

"Hey Keoki." All 3 of us greeted at the same time. "Hey, if you guys get tired of waiting for the wave, you can come and kick it with us. Here, you don't have to wait for the action." Keoki teased. "Well, when you get tired of the pipe, why don't you surf some real wave?" Bethany teased back.

"Thursday night's a full moon. If you're not doing anything, we're going to go night surfing." Keoki brought up. "Yea, if we don't have anything better to do." Bethy (my nickname for her) said in a teasing voice. "I would love too, but I have a birthday party to go to. I'm leaving Thursday morning." I reminded them. I'm going to go to my great grandmothers 92 birthday up in Ohio. It's going to be very cold, and I'm going to miss Hawaii desperately.

"While you go chill in the cool, we will have some nice sun." Alana smiled. "Don't rub it in Lana." (My nickname for Alana). Keoki chuckled at our usual playful banter, "See you guys later."

* * *

We then went to the beach where they were holding the competition for the swimmers. "In orange is Olivia Jenner. In black is Malina Burch. In blue is Bethany Hamilton. In yellow, Kyla Cavanue (?), In white, Maline Blide(?), In pink, Alana Blanchard." The speaker introduced.

I was sitting with Bethany's family. With Timmy more particular. He was wearing brown camo trunks, and a gray sleeveless shirt that made his biceps and triceps look **very** nice. I was practically drooling.

I didn't really pay attention, to what the speaker had to say more. I tuned him out. I saw that the blue, pink, and black shirt started to move toward an incoming wave.

"You know, I don't think they know how not to compete." Alana's father, Holt, said. "Oh, you didn't tell them, did you?" Cheri asked nervously. "No, I didn't want to make them nervous." Holt reassured. "I'm nervous for both of them as it is. They both have to place." Tom said.

"Black, you're in first. Blue, you're in second. Pink, you're in third." Both family's and I cheered for the second and third place holders. Both of them were throwing what they had, and the training they had is paying off. "Today's winner will be able to compete in the Hawaiian island regionals.

A pattle battle had started between Bethany and Malina. "Go Bethany!" I shouted with the Hamilton's and the Blanchard's. But Malina had taken the wave. After Malina's wave, the surfers were going to have a break.

"I'm going to get some water. Anybody want anything while I'm gone?" I asked before the break. "Yea, here." Cheri gave me some money, "Tom and I want waters, what about you guys?" She asked the Blanchard family, and her sons. "Water's fine." Alana's mom answered. "Okay, so 10 waters?" I asked to be sure. "Got it." Tom said. "Be right back."

I started to walk to the nearest concession stand, when I heard a voice say, "Poppy! Wait up!" I turned to see Timmy jogging up to me. "I think you're going to need help with those water bottles, don't you think?" I nodded my head as a smile broke onto my face, "Yea, probably. Thanks." "Not a problem." He replied, and we continued to walk to the concession stand.

* * *

~3rd POV~

Noah just looked after his brother, while he jogged to reach Bethany's other best friend. He just smirked, and shook his head. He pondered when Timmy was going to ask Poppy out, and get past this admiring her from afar stage.

Bethany came up with their father, after he met up with her at the shore (probably giving her some tips). "You're doing great Bethany." Mom said to her. "Just hand in there." Noah put in. Bethany nodded, and started to look around. No doubt looking for her other best friend that was competing.

Alana, who had come up not long after Bethany, "Hey, where's Poppy?" She asked looking for her best friend. "She went to go get some waters for all of us. She should be back in a little bit." Cheri said.

"So, where's Timmy?" Bethany questioned, noting that her blonde brother wasn't around. "Where do you think?" Noah countered with a smirk. "Seriously?" Bethany asked. "What?" Cheri asked, confused on what's going on.

"Mom, it's obvious." "What's obvious?" Their mom asked again, even more befuddled about her surroundings. Bethany just heaved a sigh, and looked at her father for help. "What? Come on!"

"Cheri, Timmy has a crush on Poppy." Their father said, finally breaking the news to his wife. Cheri, got a shocked look on her face, but then broke out into a big smile. "Awe, that's so cute!" Cheri gushed.

On the other hand, Bethany had a mortified look on her face. "No it's not, Mom. It's Timmy." She said as if it would explain everything. "Oh shush." Cheri said to her youngest child, and only daughter.

"Everyone stop talking about it." Tom announced. Poppy and Timmy were seen coming back with the water bottles, and chatting with smiles on their faces.

Cheri looked at her youngest son in a new light, for she didn't think that he liked her like that.


End file.
